Many electronic devices provide notifications to alert the device user to an event occurrence. For example, most cellular telephones will either cause a light emitting diode (LED) to flash intermittently or will cause the device housing to vibrate to alert the user to a missed call, a new voicemail message, a new email, or a new SMS message. Given the relatively limited power of most portable electronic device batteries, these notifications preferably consume minimal power since there may be a considerable delay between the time the first notification is provided and the time that the device user becomes aware of the notification. Such considerations often preclude delivery of notifications in the form of a message that is continuously displayed on the device's user interface.
Prior notifications have been delivered in several ways. Some devices may provide an audible notification, such as by playing a sound, tune or tone, upon occurrence of a particular event. Such audible notifications suffer the drawback that the sound may not play if the user places the device in a SILENT mode. Such audible notifications also suffer the drawback of repeating the sound on a periodic basis that increases power consumption of the device. Some devices may provide a tactile notification, such as a vibration, upon occurrence of a particular event. Once again, such tactile notifications suffer the drawback of repeating the vibration on a periodic basis that increases the power consumption of the device. In addition, such tactile notifications may be missed by the user if the device is placed in a location that may be visible to the user, but is not in close proximity or contact with the user's body. Some devices may provide a visual notification, such as a blinking light emitting diode (LED), upon occurrence of a particular event. Such visual notifications require the user be in a line of sight of the indicator. If the device is face down on a table or in a user's pocket, such visual notifications may go unnoticed for quite some time.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.